The Pirates of the Caribbean: The tale of a Raven
by Raven's hate
Summary: Raven and her best friend Amanda go off on a journey after there home Port Royal is under attack by Pirates.This Romance,Comedy,Drama all happens in this little dairy of a girl named Raven.


_Dear dairy, _

_It has been a long time since I've seen Jack, 8 very long years since we were kids growing up I only hope he is safe. The words he had told me before he left still hurt my soul."I'm in love with the sea and for that I must leave love" the way he talked...the way he walked away only makes me miss him more. Oh Jack, why did you have to go away?_

"Raven stop writing in your dairy!" Amanda yelled.

I turn around to see my best friend standing in the door way. She had short blonde hair to her shoulders blue eyes and a face of an angel some say but to me a mad, evil, devil. My long brown hair fell off my desk and roll down to my back I look at her with my brown eyes and pale skin.

Amanda rolled her eyes at me "We need to get out of Port Royal this is no home for a women waiting for a man who left for sea."

I got up and looked at her "I'll wait till I die"

Amanda looked madder "Raven listen you are my friend, I can't leave without you. You have nothing here waiting for you so come on we have no time to waste."

I got up and walked over and my hopes crashed.

"Why hello there" Amanda eyes gave a look that meant death, at the men who had now entered. "Two young ladies" One said.

They pushed us out my house and it was dark and the moonlight blind my eyes. I turn and the two pirates were no longer skin and bones more like the living dead. My brown eyes full of fear.

Amanda looked at me and whispered "When I say 3 run for it." I nodded and Amanda continued to whisper "1...2...3" Amanda hit one of the men.

He fell and yelled "Come back here women"

Amanda and I ran for it. I looked at her "What do we do now?"

She smiled "Get a boat"

I looked down toward the ground "I have no money"

Her smiled grew "We are not going to buy a boat"

"But Amanda that's stealing"

"Commandeering, we are commandeering the boat" Amanda somehow got a boat in no time but looking back from the back of the boat I saw people running, things burning, gunfire, canons going off, loud yelling sounded through the moonlight sky, it bought tears to my eyes.

It was morning out on the open sea I got out the cabin and looked at Amanda at her wheel of the boat she looked at me and said"I thought you were dead"

I smiled "No Amanda, not yet I'm still waiting"

She gave me an evil smile "I'm not Amanda I'm Captain Katie Rose, savvy?"

"Captain Katie Rose?" Amanda gave a sigh

"Yes child?" Captain Katie Rose asked.

"Why that name?"

"Because" she said "it be my late mother's name"

"I'm so sorry"

She had a friendly smile "Don't be, she was a Captain and a feared one at that. Raven no need for sorrys"

Captain Katie Rose looked out into the open sea and said" Land...we're here"

"Where is here?"

"Tortuga"

I walked up to where she was and asked "What in this Tortuga?"

"Your new ship mates" As me and Katie walked in there were dunks and people falling packed like rats that been died in beer the smell was awful, but Amanda wanted men for our ship and I don't think nothing was going to stop her from her goal. Captain Katie Rose stopped and held up some beer she took "Who here would like to be her ship mates"

I looked at Katie and said "I don't think there taking this the right way Captain"

Two taller guys went on each side picked me up and put me up on their shoulders in the air "Amanda!"

"Captain Katie Rose to you, savvy?"

"Captain Katie Rose."

A gun shoot went off I looked over to see a guy with a gun he turned and looked at me"Raven?" that was no man, no boy, it was my old long time friend Elizabeth. She ran up and yelled to the two guys "Put her down before I get mad"

The two men put me down. "What in the world are you doing here Raven?"

I looked at her "Port Royal well was, or still is under attack. I came here with Am...I mean Captain Katie Rose"

Elizabeth looked sad "I came here looking for Will, last I heard he came here looking for me"

Amanda held up the beer bottle again "Once more dose anyone want to be her shipmate?"

Elizabeth and I sighed, "You must have a plan right?"

Elizabeth sighed again "No"

Katie "Look over there. What are those people signing up for?"

Elizabeth looked "Just to sign up to get on Jack's crew"

I looked up at Elizabeth as she said "That's it Will just might be with Jack, we need to sign up"

Elizabeth and I dragged Katie to the sign up.

"What might your name be love?" an older man asked

"Elizabeth Turner" Elizabeth said.

"I see ma'am your in. And what might be your name love?"

"Captain Katie Rose, savvy?" Katie said, unwillingly.

"Savvy, and you love?"

"Raven" I said.

"Is that all to your name"

"Raven, just Raven"

"That it be love, yes me ladies you may join"

_Dear Dairy, _

_It seems so long since I felt like poor girl making her money by making clothes. It feels nice that I finally have a family. Maybe you're dead and maybe you just went away, maybe I'll never see you again but I know your always be in my heart. And for once I'm doing something for me and not waiting for you to come back for me. When it comes to that you may not so jack if you ever get your hands on my dairy yell out to the wind to the sea you love so dear and say my name no yell my name so that my soul shell rest in peace._


End file.
